


The Easter Mabel

by PanPacificPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, NSFW, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel, now living together have a family get-together to attend for the Easter holiday. Dipper's not too keen on attending so Mabel offers him a mystery reward for going along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easter Mabel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkpines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpines/gifts).



“Can’t we just tell ‘em we’re not feeling well or something? I really don’t feel like going out today, especially to be around family.” Dipper whined as he draped himself dramatically across their couch. Mabel smirked with her hands on her hips, trying to look authoritative while just wearing a pair of mismatched but brightly colored socks and her twin’s oversized old Arachid-Guy graphic tee. She scowled a bit and cocked her hip theatrically to the side to mock Dipper’s melodramatic mood.  
“Hey, we’ve been living together for what, like four years now? We gotta get out to these family things every now’n’then or else they’re all gonna think we’re as weird as we really are.” She said, tugging at his arm in frustration. Though he had decided on anchoring himself to the old leather sofa and wouldn’t budge.

“Who cares about that?” Dipper complained. “I just wanna have a nice, quiet Sunday at home with you.”  
“Ugh. You care. Normally anyway.” He rolled his eyes at Mabel’s rebuttal, unable to think of a good counter. “Besides, I wanna see the little gremlins before they’re older than us!”  
“I…don’t think it works that way, Mabes.”  
“Hey, I don’t try to drag you to noisy clubs or anything you’d hate. Don’t pretend like you don’t miss spending time with our cousins. They’re kids! That’s like miniature people! Scale models! You like scale models.”  
“Well, to be honest they’re really not to scale. Children’s heads are bigger compared to their-“  
“AAUUGH! You’re being impossible! I want to hide eggs and chase midgets and I want you to be there too.” His face crumpled a bit, as though trying not to show that she’d scored a point. 

She then decided to change up her tactics. Eying the beat up old yellow chair they’d been gifted by their Grunkle Stan she got an idea. That chair had a lot of memories for the two of them and it might help her new strategy. She adjusted the t-shirt so as to try to present herself as chestily as possible and knelt down on the spongy old cushion of the single-seater, looking down towards her brother. As she leaned over, her arms just happened to give her assets a minor enhancement, pushing them together even more. It was plainly obvious now that she had his attention.  
“Dipper, dear, I’m sure I don’t have to explain the concept of quid pro quo to you, do I?”  
“Oh, that’s a dirty trick.” Dipper said, while just the same he was sitting up and scooting toward her.  
“Maybe so, but If you wanna play hide the Easter egg with me, you gotta play with our cousins first.” He grimaced at the turn of phrase. “Okay, that didn’t sound right but you know what I mean.”

“C’mon Dipperoonie, I love you, and I wanna do real things with you.” Despite even hiking the shirt up a bit to expose her curves some more she couldn’t help but look away from him as she reflected on what she’d just said. To his credit Dipper didn’t waste a moment, kneeling on the edge of the couch to meet her eye to eye and place what he hoped was a comforting hand on her hip.  
“Hey now, we do stuff together.”  
“Yeah, I know dip, but I don’t just mean hangin’ out in the bone zone.”  
“We do more than that.” Dipper objected. “We go on dates and stuff. Since we moved across the bay we hardly ever run into people we knew back home so I even lifted the ban on PDA.”  
“I like that stuff Dip, but I wanna do family stuff too. I know since we’re together we can’t do the whole ‘get married and have kids’ thing but…I love you bro-ntosaurus and I need to feel that connection. I mean, I’m not begging to pop out a few Pineslets and ruin the most perfect body of all time but-“ A pair of lips on her forehead stopped her.

“I’m sorry Mabes. Sometimes I forget that there’s more to life than outside our apartment. Of course I’ll go.” He kissed her forehead again, and wrapped his arms around her for a more prolonged kiss on the lips. When he surfaced for air he had that smile plastered on his face that always made her feel a little melty, and reminded her how sexy a twenty-five year old Dipper could be.  
“Thanks Dip, I know you’ll have fun. And I may just have something extra special planned if you’re good.” She purred while biting her lip. “I was going to use it as a last Dip effort if I needed it but now it gets to be a nice surprise for you.” Dipper gulped. When Mabel put her mind to it she could always easily best her sibling with sensuality as her weapon.  
“Is it a sexy surprise?”  
“mmmaybe.” He quivered in place as his sister stood, allowing the shirt to remain tantalizingly revealing as she turned for their bedroom, allowing her curves to punctuate her point. “You coming, Dip?” With that she slinked back into their room. 

The mood at the Pines clan Easter get together was a bit inconsistent for the twins at first. The whole shindig was technically a return home for the twins since it was in their childhood home. Though it didn’t feel like home anymore with the suspicions the family seemed to carry about he and his sister. That was the part Dipper always dreaded; the questions and the fending off of nosy relatives. There was always someone who brought up how strange it was that they only spent a year or so apart before moving back in together. They always wanted to know if they had plans to move out again once one of them found a boyfriend or girlfriend of their own. Which, of course, it was heavily implied that it should be sooner rather than later. Whenever one or both of the Grunkles could make it to a family event they were always an easy go to social barrier. Neither was in attendance though. Dipper’s tune would have been a whole lot different if he and Mabel could have more or less hidden behind Stan the whole time. 

The Stans didn’t have the patent on eccentricity. Far from it; they were if anything a more toned down branch of the Pines tree. Aunt Gertrude was a cheek pincher, which made somewhat worse by the fact that she had a twin sister Gwen who was exactly the same. Uncle Don and his wife Bernice weren’t the physical affection types, but you’d swear they were born deaf as loud as they were. Bernice was a smoker too so there was the smell. Janeane and Janice were another set of twins. They weren’t technically Pines since it wasn’t their last name but coming in pairs was definitely a Pines family mark. They were the oldest cousins, not that much older than Dipper and Mabel. They were actually pretty cool and Dipper suspected they might have a few things in common with his sister and himself. Though if he was right that probably just made the rest of the clan even more suspicious of their relationship. They’d be right, of course, but it was also no one else’s business but their own. 

There were In-laws and younger relatives, even a few family friends at the event; and the sizeable back yard almost seemed cramped. Between the grill, the patio furniture, the pool, and the people Dipper felt pressed on all sides. That was only the relatives on the west coast as well, or the ones willing to travel in any case. There was still a sizable Pines presence in their native land of New Jersey. 

The whole thing might have been easier if Mabel wasn’t so great with kids. The very minute the two of them opened the gate to the back yard she was mobbed by a hoard of nearly scale miniatures whom pulled her off to chase each other around. That naturally left Dipper to handle the adults, and none of them liked the idea of two adults platonically living together, since of course it was their business. Mabel once tried suggesting that they were both gay so as to throw the trail off but the few people they tried that one on instantly turned match maker with co-worker’s kids and the like who were looking for a date. So that was a no go. Things turned around when Mabel pulled herself away from hide and seek for a moment to back him up. They were able to give a “We’re best friends for life” and “Family is really important to us” speech that would hold them off for now.

When the mad press of insistent loved ones had ended he was able to really enjoy himself along with his sister. The rest of the family busied themselves with reading each other’s fortunes and the like. Tarot cards came out and wherever the crystal balls were hiding Dipper had no idea. Their family had always had some strange obsession with the occult. Their own parents favored science far more, but that was present too. Mad engineers (the more sensible brand of mad scientists) seemed to be almost as common as fortune tellers and carnival folk. Mabel pulled him into hiding the eggs and playing with the little monsters. His mood turned around perfectly then. She was always a bright ball of sunshine and getting to play with their kid cousins and truly enjoy some family time together was wonderful. After the kids were done and the candy feast had started it was time for real food. Brown sugar glazed hams, corn casserole, deviled eggs and a veritable feast of pot luck dishes were to be had. Somehow Mabel had even concocted a sweet green spread to brush on the ham and eggs for her and the little ones. She offered some to Dipper but he figured if it was anything like Mabel Juice, or even wors,e the carrot vodka she tried to brew for the occasion, he needed to stay safe to drive.

The bounty of leftovers was glorious. The sheer volume of food that was pushed on them was more than enough to feed the twins for days. That was of course one of the fringe benefits of being a member of the Pines clan. There was always more than enough food to go around. It was practically in their blood. Their parents also made sure to press a few twenties into their hands before they made their way back home; enough for gas and ease of mind. Cheeks were kissed and hands were shaken when they left, with promises of not being strangers. 

Dipper’s hand was held in Mabel’s for the entire drive back. There was something to be said for family togetherness (even if they themselves were family) but they’d always been closest to each other and that kind of small intimacy was soothing. The whole rest of the world didn’t matter as much when they could be together. Mabel was Dipper’s sky as he was wont to say. She’d just as often reflect that he was her rock, stable and always gave her a sense of home. He unconsciously stroked her hand with his thumb every now and then and she would return the gesture with a smile to herself. Rather than listening to the radio like some people might they always preferred conversation while driving. 

On this particular occasion she was regaling her brother with some articles she’d bookmarked on her phone earlier in the day. Mabel always did have a flair for storytelling. She did her best (or worst, he was never sure) impressions of the voices of whoever was involved and even interrupted herself with commentary. She had a few choice selections on criminals both clever and idiotic as well as chance disasters that changed human history. She sent him into a giggle fit when she burst out with the voice she’d assigned to El Niño and narrated her own take on a series of tsunamis that destroyed invading armies on two completely separate occasions. Mabel thumbed past another tab with stories of salacious love affairs throughout history, but given her preparations for the evening, that one could wait. 

Dipper’s legs ached. He’d driven all the way up to the Easter get together and then back again after helping Mabel chase around the midgets. She’d pouted when he kicked his shoes off and collapsed on the couch that Mabel juice would pep him up enough and sooth his aches.  
“No offense Mabe, but whatever recipe you’re using now is definitely the most terrifying eldritch horror I’ve yet encountered.”  
“Whiny baby Dipper.” She whined, sticking her tongue out at him.  
“I know there’s no way it can be good for you. It solidifies when it’s out of the fridge for too long and turns back into liquid when it’s cold! You’re making thermodynamics cry!” After a few minutes of whatever inane programming had been playing on the Used to be About History Channel he realized he’d forgotten something. And he sprung up as though he’d just remembered he’d left the stove on while halfway through a road trip.

“Hey!” He called over to his sister reclining in the chair next to him.  
“Woah, you get stung by a bee or something?”  
“I just remembered that you promised a thing!”  
“What, you want a sandwich or something?” Dipper scowled at his sister’s expression. She was trying to bite back a huge grin and was failing miserably. How she’d kept her interest in him secret for so long was a mystery for the ages.  
“Mabel. The thing, whatever it is that you had planned that got me out of my pajamas to begin with. I’m cashing in on that.”  
“Oh?” She rose from her seat, slinking over to him. “You sure you’re not too tired?” Her fingers walked across his chest. “Not too tired? I mean, it’s getting pretty late…maybe we should put it off?”  
“Oh hell no. I’m energized. I’m up!” Mabel gave him a sly grin and a teasing caress.  
“I can see that, Dippiedoodle. Well, you stay right here and I’ll need to prepare. You may wanna put the TV back on. It’ll be a little bit.” She punctuated her statement with a squeeze before releasing him and planting a peck on his birthmark. “Oh, and close the blinds.”

Given his state of arousal Dipper had been waiting about five minutes past forever. Realistically it had been maybe a half hour, or at least a half hour since he’d started keeping track. There was an occasional commotion from one room or another upstairs and the shower had come on for a while. For a few minutes he considered going up after her but if it really was a surprise that she’d been working on for him it’d sorta make him a jerk to ruin it. The idea that maybe she’d just chosen to go to bed and leave him waiting downstairs while she nodded off early was starting to rear its head again when his twin’s dulcet tones roused him.  
“Diiiippeeeerrr, Happy Eeeeaaasterrrr.”

There she was descending the stairs, a pink, vaguely girl shaped rabbit holding a colorful woven plastic wicker basket. She spun around in front of him and wiggled her poofy little white tail when she was down by the couch. The plush outfit had a hood pulled up over her head with a perky pair of ears sprouting out of the top. She’d even done her own facepaint with a whiskery little bunny nose that she was all too pleased to wiggle at him when he noticed.  
“You like it?” She said with another little nose wiggle. Dipper smiles and awarded her with a slow clap.  
“Okay Mabes, okay. You got me good. You win this one. I gotta say though, you are all kinds of adorable.”  
“Yer ding-dang right I’m adorable Dipperino. But I think you might be forgetting one crucial little detail to this holiday.” She quipped, wiggling her nose while giving him an Eskimo kiss.  
“I sincerely hope this isn’t some overly complicated setup for a zombie Jesus gag.” She puzzled on that one for a moment before responding.  
“Nope. Zombies are not sexy and I’m definitely all about that.”  
“Oh, I see. So chocolate eggs? Jelly Beans? What am I missing?”

The expression that crossed her face was one of mischievous delight when she took her brother’s hand and placed it on the zipper at her neck.  
“Silly Dip. Easter bunnies hide things. Don’t you wanna see what this one’s hiding?” Arching her back, she pushed herself up a bit from Dipper’s level to help start the zipper going. Somewhat stunned by the turnabout of the mood it didn’t quite click for him until the bare skin of her chest showed. He seized upon it right then and slid the little plastic teeth of zipper apart until it was down past her belly button. At which point she slunk back away from him and spun, giving an exaggerated sway of her hips as she left him for a moment to pop into their kitchen. He could hear the fridge door while she was gone and a moment later she returned with a rather large carrot.  
“ Had to prepare this bad boy ahead of time” She waggled it at him. It was peeled from base to tip so it was all clean and smooth. Just the same though the size of it was enough to invite some unflattering comparisons, he thought.

“Damn, Mabes. I’m not exactly gonna measure up to your vegetable friend.” He cringed a bit when she chomped down on the skinny end of the carrot.  
“That’s a silly thing to worry about. Besides, this sucker is pretty cold. I think maybe I need to get it warmed up.” With an impish grin she ran the knobby end of the vegetable down her chest and across her bare skin, shivering just a bit. Dipper strained against his pants at the sight of his sister fondling herself with the oversized taproot. She’d somehow kept her breasts from spilling out until just then, revealing Easter egg stickers that she’d applied as pasties. When they were peeled loose she circled one of her nipples with the still chilly carrot. She was clearly struggling not to shove her hand down into the onesie to play with herself. Her fingers were bunching up, grabbing at the fabric against her inner thigh as she warmed up her toy on her other nipple. 

Dipper thought to assist her by cupping her butt to pull her closer to his face when the carrot rapped across his knuckles.  
“Nuh-uh, Dipster.” Mabel waggled her finger admonishingly. “The audience participation part of this show hasn’t come up yet.” He took the correction in stride and shoved both hands into his lap to keep from interfering further. Mabel chose to tease him a bit more by licking up and down the length of her thick orange tool. She completely acted out the whole routine for him, delighted by the way he bit down on his lip and ground his thighs together. She caressed the thing and locked eyes with him for most of the act, sucking down on the blunt end and moaning into it. She spun and swayed her butt hypnotically in front of his face and gyrated her hips seductively as she freed herself from the fleece. Swaying and dancing through her little burlesque routine, sheer sexual energy seemed to be controlling her. When it almost seemed like her twin was in pain from getting so pent up she pressed the carrot in between her breasts to keep it in place while she wriggled free of the plush pink pajamas. 

Once free of her costume she reveled in her nakedness. Mabel had a fit, lithe figure that she worked at cultivating. Her twin’s eyes were obviously hungry as they took in her frame. The way he responds to her body always gets her motor running. That’s when she swayed around to reveal that her poofy bunny tail was still in place. She wiggled it for him.  
“Oh my god Mabes, is that-?”  
“Tch, yeah you bet it is.” She pointed at him with her carrot. “I sure as hell hope you like it.” Her tail wiggled again. “I said it’d take preparation. Remember? I was gonna try to make this a Christmas thing and be a sexy little reindeer but it took longer than I thought to umm, get used to this thing.” She indicated the tail.  
“Well, you didn’t- I mean, That’s-“  
“Bro, you see that thing you’re doing? The thing where you forgot words? Totally worth it. Now, you want a piece of this or what?” Her question was punctuated with a good, hard smack of her rear.

Dipper sprang up out of his chair when permission was granted, his pants and underwear hit the ground, giving the image that he sprang out of them. His hands were all over her, pressing her body into his own. As receptive as she was to his attention she still let out a gasp when his teeth were at her neck just under her jaw. He took a firm grasp of her butt, grinding himself into her, grasping for every sensitive spot he could find, desperate to get as much of a rise out of her as she had him. Her brother was insatiable, sucking hickies into her neck, squeezing a breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. Her nails scratched trails into his back until he dropped down to his knees and dove in between his sister’s thighs, lapping at her wetness. 

As exhilarating as it’d been he almost forgot about the tail plug still inside of his twin until he grasped it accidentally, causing her whole body to become rigid in surprise for a moment. She half melted when he gripped the soft faux fur and toyed with the pressure on it, pulling it out just a bit before wiggling it back inside of her. Her legs trembled and fingers near tore out his hair. With no room mates, parents or upstairs neighbors to worry about she called out his name, hitting a crescendo pitch when his tongue swirled around her button in just the right way. He nibbled at her inner thighs, sucked on her labia and tickled her insides with his tongue. Dipper wrapped his free arm around her legs to support her when her knees seemed like they would buckle. He popped the tail out at the very peak of her pleasure and the squeal that shout out of her told him he’d done it just right. Mabel, sweaty and half dead with ecstasy gasped for breath in his ear, laying kisses all over his face. 

“So, I take it you-“Before he could finish Mabel pushes his shoulders back to look him right in the eyes.  
“Yellow chair! Get on it!” She ordered breathlessly. Barely a second of hesitation and he was up before Mabel grabbed him by the wrist. “Wait! Towel! Hold on a sec.” She plucked a hand towel from the basket she’d carried down the stairs and pushed it into his hand. A spark of understanding glinted in his eye and he spread the rag out before sitting down in the chair, which was already stained with dozens of memories of prior trysts. Only so many stains could be explained away to guests as spilled food though. A bottle of lubricant gel emerged from the basket as well. Popping the cap off, Mabel took great pleasure in kneeling down in front of her brother, giving him one long lick from base to tip before sucking down on the head of his manhood, swirling her tongue around. 

He shuddered, clutching at the arms of the chair. All the more so when she squeezed out a glob of the cold lube onto his shaft, working it in with a twist of her wrist.  
“Okay bro, you ready for some straight up porno action?” The heat in her cheeks made them appear to have pink circles on them. That image along with her eyebrows dancing up and down while she stuck her tongue out at him Dipper couldn’t help but chuckle, despite his rigid excitement.  
“Mabel, I’m ready for absolutely anything you want right now.” An actual “Teehee” an honest to goodness ‘teehee’ escaped her lips at that. Squirting another generous blob into her hand before capping off the bottle, she reached around behind and refreshed her own lubrication. She snatched the carrot back up from the basket where she’d left it for safe keeping moments before Mabel straddled her brother’s lap on the extra wide seat, lowering herself down onto him.

Dipper supported his twin with a hand on her lower back as she slowly but confidently slide her way down around him. The warmth and tightness of her new surprise for him was as amazing for him as the sensation of being completely filled up was for her. The kind of satisfaction as completely different from their every day love making. A near indescribable satisfaction was their shared pleasure. She lowered the blunt end of the carrot down in between her legs and rubbed at herself while she bounced on her brother’s lap. Now that she was used to the sensation again her movements were much smoother and she tightened around him in pace with the broken moans she let out, half gasping his name when she slipped the knob inside. 

“Oh- J- Fuckin’ God Mabes I’m not gonna last much longer.” He hissed, trying to bite his own shoulder to help him gain just a few more seconds. She nodded at him, biting her own lip as she ground herself down into him. He supplied a somewhat clumsy but still helpful thumb to her clit and abandoned the support on her lower back since she seemed stable enough. Desperate to bring her to climax with him he ran his nails across her nipple and gave it a twist, just hard enough to bring out a heady breath from her. Her body shifted faster and faster as her breathing became more ragged, chanting  
“Do it, do it. Cum for me, Dippy. I love you, I love you, I love Y-“ His entire body tensed, eyes clenched shut before stumbling over her name as he let go, releasing the last bit of his strength into her. She clamped her fingers down around her other nipple and twisted, mirroring Dipper’s own manipulation, drinking up every last bit of stimulation she could handle until moments after her brother had achieved his own climax she joined him, shouting for him. They locked lips, their tongues caressing as they poured their adoration for each other into the kiss. Dipper stroked her hair as she bit his lip, giving him a teasing eyebrow waggle. 

Once they’d cleaned themselves up had a good laugh at how orange Mabel’s various bits and pieces had become due to her choice in toy they wrapped a blanket around them and lay together on the sofa, running hands along each other’s backs or arms.  
“Hey, Mabel?”  
“Yeah Dippasaurus Sex?”  
“Hah. I like that one. You know, I’ve been thinking.”  
“Hmm?” She shifted position to be able to look into his eyes as he spoke.  
“I’m so unfathomably happy that you reached out for me.”  
“You mean this morning?”  
“Well, that too, but I mean when we got together. We’d always been partners in crime and …well actual crime if Stan was involved, but that was kind of a weird split when we went our separate ways in college. But thanks to you, I have that brightness in my life again. At this point I couldn’t live without you. You’re my world, Mabe.” It didn’t show much on her face but she felt a flush.  
“Y’know Dip, if you’re trying to get me in bed I think your timing is a bit off.”  
“No. It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while. Sex completely removed from the equation, I love you.” He gave her an honest, devoted smile. “Every part of me, the parts you acquainted yourself with earlier and the squishy bits inside too.” He paused for a giggle because Mabel couldn’t resist jabbing him in the belly with her finger. “I just wanted to say that I love you and you’re the most important part of me. Old crushes, old girlfriends? They were nice in their own way, but you make me feel complete and I need to tell you that more often. More than right after you’ve shown me that you are the weirdest but awesomest sister a guy could ask for.”  
“Awww, Dippin’ Dot.” She somehow managed to squeeze enormous affection into the name. “I don’t think you could get away with actually asking for a sister like me the way you have me. But you know what?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I wouldn’t trade a second with you for all the gummy koalas in the world. You got the mushy talk down but I love you too, bro. You’re everything.” Eventually they gave up on trying to win the argument of who was the most wonderful being in existence and dragged themselves to bed. They fell asleep holding hands as they once did in their childhood. Maybe the same meaning that it now had was always there, but they knew it now, and somehow that meant the world. There was no looking back. Oh, and the carrot? They took turns eating it. Dipper claimed the ‘Mabel glaze’ made it even better.


End file.
